Warriors of Gems
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Legend has it that those who are named after a gemstone will be destined to achieved great power and use them however they please; justice, evil or something else, it's their choice to make with them. The question is; how will they be able to contain it and will it affect their lives? This legend will make the world of Remnant even bigger than it already has. (OC Submissions OPEN)
1. Ruby Rose

**Here's a fanfaction I've been holding out for a while, and this is one quite unorthodox compared to the others. Since a few stories I wrote (RWBY: The Depths of Remnant and RWBY: Ascension) didn't work out for me, I decided this one might go well, if you readers will agree with me in this.**

 **I kinda liked the idea of a few characters named after a gemstone and since Roosterteeth aren't using more at the moment, I decided to make the rest of them with OCs, but I don't think I can make all of them by myself. That's why I need your help! Be creative with me and make an OC with their first name used after a gemstone such as Sapphire, Zircon, Amethyst, etc. Since there's a lot, you got plenty of time to choose which one you like.**

 **This story will contain; adventure, action, comedy (lots of it), romance (if you want), friendship, fantasy, dark moments and probably even parodies too just for humour and fun.**

 **And yes, I'm adding gemstones to this story, because of that reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It's by Rooster Teeth (Monty Oum)**

 **I'll start the prologue before I make OC creation description.**

* * *

"Ruby... Have I ever told you that you were named after a gemstone?" A young caring mother named Summer Rose sitting on a chair asked her red-haired, five-year old daughter.

"Gmshone...?" Ruby spoke, she was young so she wasn't familiar with long words. Her mother chuckled through this.

"How about I show you?" She picked up something from her bag and showed a red colourful gemstone. Ruby sparkled by it's shininess.

"Ooooh! Wat is tis?" She asked her mother.

"That is called a Ruby." Summer chuckled.

"Ruby? Just like me."

"Yes, only by name, that's all. Do you want it?"

"Yesh, it looksh sho pritty." Summer smiled by her daughter's comment.

"Then you can have it, it's yours forever now." Ruby cheered as she held tight on it, even though it was hard as a rock.

"Thank you, mommy. I'll treashure it!" Summer smiled by her daughter's happiness, wanting her to know more about the gemstone. But she doesn't know if she wants to tell her the secret now, but since she won't understand much, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it since she's her daughter and she has big faith in her.

"Ruby, I'm going to tell you something very important. I don't know if you will understand, but will you listen?" She asked her daughter. Ruby tilted her head in confusion before nodding as a yes. "You see, legend has it when someone is named after a gemstone, that person will be destined to receive great sacred power and use it for only what you care about most. However, no one knows how to achieve this great power but it is said to be done by a certain method that is unknown to humans."

"A few people only know this as it is written in ancient manuscripts. They are only taken by the society and was never spoken to the public for the sake of safety for Remnant. I know because I found the manuscript and read it. However, if someone names them after the gemstones by coincidence of destiny. Then they're sure to experience a new quest waiting for them."

"I named you this because I know that you will do great things when you grow up to be a huntress. I want to give the power that will help you go to a path that will make you happy with lots of friends and family. Remember your gemstone because you will keep it in you for many reasons, okay?" The mother looked to her daughter, shocked to see that she fell asleep while she was talking.

"Oh, Ruby. Whatever am I going to do with you...?" Ruby's mother chuckled stroking her hair while she looks at the bright moon at the night sky.

* * *

 **10 years later**

The moon is no shattered but still shines and this time it's below the now 15 year-old Ruby Rose as she stares at her mother's grave implying that she has been deceased. One lonely tombstone next to a cliff in a silent winter forest with one girl and another person six-feet under.

"Mom... I don't know if you're watching me or not." Ruby spoke to her mother. "But just to let you know that I'm doing very fine on my own. And um... I hope you're happy of what I'm doing. Y'know, like beating Grimm, protect people, be a hero, those kind of things. And I guess you want me to keep at it, right?" There was nothing but silent in the area.

The red-haired girl sighed. She then took something out of her pocket, it was the red ruby she was given by her mother and she has been holding onto it for ten whole years. Despite how old it was, it was still shining bright, it was because Ruby has been polishing it to keep it clean.

"Mom... do you really think I am a special person because I was named after a shining stone and nothing else?" Ruby asks while staring at the red gemstone. "I know I shouldn't doubt your words since you're always right... but I don't feel any different compared to anymore. I still feel like a normal human in a life of a huntress like everyone else... Okay, maybe not everyone, just those who want to fight evil. You know what I mean!" She then turned to the tombstone again.

"But... if you really think I'll be a special someone who'll do great things for the world, then I'll believe you since you're my mom after all. I'll do my best to be the best!" After stating that with a smile, there was silent again as Ruby got completely nothing to say again. "So... I guess I''ll see you later again." She chuckled before turning around to leave.

 _'I can't believe I forgot again. I know there was more I've got to say, but my brain refuses to cooperate again.'_ She sighed as she took out a audio tape recorder from her bag and placed it next to the tombstone. _'I hope my uncle would be nice enough to get me a new one...'_ She thought before she pressed play before leaving. It took a while to load since it's old-style. It finally plays with Ruby's voice coming out while the human one continues walking through the forest.

 _ **"Hi Mom! So um... how are you doing?... Aw, what a poor way to start my message..."**_ While it was being played Ruby exited the forest and was walking to the plains.

 _ **"'Ahem!' I don't know if you're here to listen to me or not, but if you are then I'm happy that you are!"**_ Ruby stops walking to see black monsters called Grimm. The Grimm she was looking at right now are werewolf-like also known as 'Beowolves'.

 _ **"I've been thinking about this for a while and I wanted to talk to you about it."**_ The Beowolves lunged at the girl, ready to devour her, only to miss as she mysteriously disappeared out of thin air with rose petals scattered away from her cloak.

 ** _"You see, it's about Signal Academy..."_** It turns out Ruby jumped in the air to dodge the Beowolves. The next thing she did was take something out of her back. It was her official weapon 'Crescent Rose'. She transformed it into a big sniper rifle. She fired it decimating a Beowolf's face killing it.

 _ **"There are lots of people around the school and I'll admit that they are pretty cool."**_ When she landed on the ground. A Beowolf lunged at her. She jumped and shot it on the head as the force pushed her back in the air (Newton's 3rd law). She targeted another Beowolf and shot it too.

 _ **"But... they were a little too cool for me..."**_ After shooting another Beowolf, Ruby transformed her gun into a scythe before more Grimm goes after her.

 _ **"Though I am keeping up with my studies and abilities, and Uncle Crow has been teaching me great tricks and combos to beat my enemies with my Crescent Rose."**_ Ruby slammed her scythe onto the Beowolf. She lets out a smile on it before pulling a trigger, giving her a boost of speed and force to cleanly slice the Grimm in half. The rest went to charge at her and Ruby reloaded her bullets and aimed her shot on her targets.

 ** _"I guess you could say that I'm improving a lot, but that isn't entirely the issue that I'm having problems with."_** Ruby began firing constant bullets at the horde of Grimm. She got every one of them but there were too many to shoot before they can gain up on her.

 ** _"It... was actually approaching them that I can't really do..."_** A Beowolf swiped its claws at her but she jumped over it and shot the Grimm in midair. She stuck her scythe to the ground and she stood on the handle. She looked to see more Beowolves coming to her from the forest. They just don't let up, do they?

 ** _"To be honest with you, mom, I didn't really like them...because of how they made fun of my name."_** A Beowolf tries to claw Ruby did a short break-dance to dodge the swipe. When another Beowolf charges at her. Ruby fired her weapon to shoot him, also sending her flying to the other one behind her, bring it down.

 ** _"Remember when you named me after a gemstone?"_** Ruby began spinning her scythe to slice all two Grimm in halves before beheading another one.

 ** _"Well... let's just say that it had a bad case in it."_** Ruby dodged another swipe from another Beowolf and struck it with her scythe before slicing it in half, sending their parts flying to two Grimm, knocking them down.

 ** _"You see, a few people started making fun of me with my name, just because I was named Ruby from a stone."_** After slicing more Grimm, she jumped on one's head before beheading it, sending her high in the air. She looked to see more Grimm coming.

 ** _"Of course, I was angry about it, so I tried to find some people who aren't making fun of my name."_** Ruby launched herself using her weapon and slashed a Beowolf before stomping on it. She jumped again with the help of her weapon giving her extra air time to target her next enemies.

 ** _"But... they didn't go near me... 'Shrugs' okay, it was actually because I was afraid of talking to them."_** Ruby's eyes widen to see another Grimm going to slash her. She parried it with her weapon and was pushed far back to the ground. She used her scythe to brake her fall to land on the ground safely. She sees the huge horde of Grimm looking at her, ready to make her their dinner.

 ** _"...But that didn't stop me from quitting the academy."_** She tossed away an empty bullet case and replaced it with a new one which had a four arrows directing to a circle, which means this is a special type of bullet case.

"Mom... give me strength!" Ruby called as she looked at her ruby stone once more before placing it in her bag, before readying her stance to finish the job. Little did she notice that it was shining bright in her bag. Unbeknownst to the red-haired girl, her aura was glowing brighter, that it was visible to anyone's eye.

 _ **"My dream is to become the world's greatest huntress and I'm not giving up until I earn it!"**_ Ruby launched herself flying with the help of her Crescent Rose and began slashing every Grimm she sees in very fast speed. With the help of the wind, she was moving almost at the speed of sound.

 ** _"My Uncle and my sister are rooting for me to go up to being a hero, and you are too!"_** She flipped her blade and began spinning vertically like a windmill, slicing every Grimm in front of her.

 ** _"I don't care what the others say about me and my name!"_** Finally landing on the ground, Ruby began her next phase of attack. In a very fast motion, she sliced every Grimm she could see in half in a blink of eye and did not stop until every one of them is dead.

 _ **"As long as I can fight to protect those I care for and bring out justice,"**_ She made her finishing blow by making one spin slicing all the Grimm around her in half before firing one last Grimm to end her scenario.

 ** _"I'll always be Ruby Rose!"_** Striking a pose for her victory, the plains was finally silent, meaning there's no more Grimm around. The only one standing left is none other then the 'Little Red Riding Hood'. The audio tape finally stopped playing, meaning the speech as finished.

"...That was odd..." Ruby said to herself. "Was I normally this strong and fast before I came here?" She then noticed that her bag was glowing red. She opened it to find out was her ruby stone that was glowing bright, much to her surprise. She was confused at first to why something like this happened from out of nowhere, until she thought of something that will mostly make sense.

"Mom... did you actually help me?" She asked looking up the sky which she assumed she was up there. "...Thank you, I promise that I won't let you down and make you proud. You'll see one day that I will become the best huntress there is!" She placed her ruby stone back in her bag and turned to leave the plains and go back to the forest. Little did she know that her mother was actually watching her the whole time. after the red-haired girl left, an illusion of Summer Rose appears in the middle of the plains smiling as she was watching her daughter leave.

"I know you will, Ruby..." She said before fading away from the earth land.

* * *

 **That's the prologue for Ruby Rose and her gemstone.**

 **I want you guys to have a similar story like that with your OC; how you were named after a gemstone and you were given it by someone or found it somewhere. To show history and origins about the OCs. Maybe try make the personality fit the colour or gem, that's just an idea, though. You can make them any kind you want; as a human, Faunus, hero, villain, you name it.**

 **Here are the names I've found so far and is mostly likely recommended;**

 **Sapphire (Blue)  
Zircon (Yellow, Blue or Pink)  
Amethyst (Purple)  
Garnet (Orange)  
Onyx (Black)  
Alexandrite (Green or Red)  
Aquamarine (Cyan)  
Citrine (Yellow)  
** **Diamond (White)  
** **Crystal (Light colour)  
Lapis Lazuli (Dark Blue)  
Opal (Multi-colour)  
Paraiba (Light Blue)  
Pearl (Lavender)  
Morganite (Peach)  
Jade (Vivid Green)  
Moonstone (Blue Sheen)  
Peridot (Olive green)  
Spinel (Clear)  
Tanzanite (Bluish Purple)  
Topaz (Brown)  
Tourmaline (Bi-colour)  
Turquoise (Bluish Green)  
Quartz (Grey)  
Coral (Pink)**

 **Since Ruby, Emerald and Amber are already taken, I can't use those.**

 **That's all I can find. If you have another one, please help yourself into using it. BTW, I can only accept one OC with the same name, two will be way too complicated and misleading. You're free to come up with any last names, it doesn't have to be gem-related. Use any of them to how you see fit with the description below;**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Race:  
Date of Birth & Zodiac Symbol:  
Blood Type:  
Relatives:  
Nicknames:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favourite Colour:  
Height:  
Descriptions:  
Weapon(s):  
Hobbies:  
Favourite Food:  
Occupation(s)  
Affiliation(s):  
Ambition:** **  
Kingdom Background:  
** **Personality:  
History:  
History Bond with Gemstone:  
** **Powers & Skills:  
Semblance:  
Quote:  
Catchphrase (Optional):** **  
Strength (Scale: 1 to 100):  
Speed (** **Scale: 1 to 100):** **  
Durability (** **Scale: 1 to 100):  
Endurance (Scale: 1 to 100):  
Intelligence (Scale: 1 to 100):  
Willpower (Scale: 1 to 100)** **  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon Description:  
Enemies/Rivals:  
Arch-Enemy/Rival (Optional):** **  
Friends (Allies):  
Love Interest (Optional):** **  
** **Misc./Feats:  
Music Theme (Optional):  
**

 **Send them to my private message and I'll think about them. I'll accept anyone that has good information about themselves. If I think there's not enough info, the try to add a little bit more for further thoughts and positive comments. Since I wanted to start something fresh and new, unlike many people are. I'm going to add side-stories between the main one to buy more time and more fun.**

 **Leave a review, leave your OCs on my private message and I'll see you in the next chapter, which may take a while...**

 **P.S. I CALL DIBS ON ONYX & CITRINE!**


	2. Attendance of Three

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back and here to start the first chapter. This one takes place in Episode One: Ruby Rose in a nutshell. I'm also adding bonus scenes, mainly for the OCs where they go in the same night in the same city where Ruby is at. Of course, I won't add everyone, just some other places besides that city.**

 **Before I start: Here are the OCs accepted for this story.**

 **Spinel Mist** by Harukawa Ayame

 **Lapis Lazuli Venris** by PokemonTrainer4700

 **Tanzanite Cooper Hero** by fanficcyberman

 **Painite Oilfield** by FuryFire (Yes, painite is a gem)

 **Thanks for attending, but I still need more OCs, despite that I made two of my own (Onyx & Citrine). I hope you would submit more if you this story continued with great concepts. Thanks!**

 **Dislcaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does. The OCs though belongs to the respective authors.**

* * *

It was quiet night with people asleep and everything was...except for one store that is right now, being robbed by a group of terrorists, and apparently they don't look like the patient type ones. The leader of the gang known as Roman Torchwick puffed out smoke from his cigar, annoyed for some reason.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He said when one of his men aimed a handgun at the shopkeeper.

"P-Please, just take my Lien and leave!" The old man spoke softly only to be shushed by the man.

"Calm down, we're not here for the money." He smiled before turning to his men. "Grab the Dust."

The men pulled out a box, opening it revealed it to be filled with ten canisters carefully spaced away from each other. Some of them started taking the canisters, making their way to the tubes filled with powdered Dust around the walls while another one pulled an empty box.

"Crystals." He said to the clerk, who started taking them out of the counter. "Burn. Uncut."

One of the henchmen started making his way to the other wall, away from the rest. There he found two girls who were both reading something. One looked to be 15 years-old. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached.

As for the other girl, she looked to be 17 years-old. She wore a grey coat with jeans and a pair of blue dark sneakers. Her hair was wavy white hair that reaches just under her chin. She also seems to be equipped with a mechanized shovel as well. Seeing them, the henchman drew his red sword.

"Alright, you two, put your hands where I can see them." He said in a cool voice as he aimed the sword at the girls. Upon noticing that he was being completely ignored, as if they didn't hear him. He lowered his sword in frustration and tried again. "Hey, I said hands in the air!" This time, one of the girls turned around, it was the one with wavy hair. Seeing her face, she had downturned soft pink eyes and fair skin. She also seem to wear a Spinel pendant around her neck.

"Huh? Are you talking to us? If so, is it something urgent?" She said to the man. But when she saw the red sword on his hand, she knew that this is not an act, this is a real heist. She turned to the girl next to her to see she was still minding her own business.

"Oi! You got a death wish or something?!" The henchman said as he pulled down the girl's red hood. This made her react as she turned to him, clearly looking agitated.

"Huh?" She spoke up. Apparently, she was wearing her headphones, leading to the reason why she ignored him in the first place, it was because she couldn't hear him. The tall man put his left index finger against his left ear. The red girl clearly got the message as she pulled her headphones down to her neck, but let the music continue playing. The other girl sweatdropped as the scene got a little awkward before things got crazy. "Yes?" The red girl said.

"I said, put your hands in the air! Both of you! Now!" The man demanded. This got Ruby a little confused so she asked him something.

"Are you...robbing us?" She innocently asked.

"Yes!" He screamed at her, the frustration around her was getting unbearable.

"That should have been obvious, really." The white girl sweatdropped again.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, a boy who seems to also be 17 years-old strolled around the town. He has black hair with silver tips with striking bluish-purple eyes. His hair style is short side and medium length on top. He wears red music short sleeve shirt with a white trench coat over the shirt, black jeans and black and white sneakers. He wears a necklace around his neck which seems to be tanzanite gem hanging from it. His skin looks normal, but on closer inspection you can see that it is really scales. He mysteriously has two long fangs, which is safe to say that he's not human but something else.

"Seems everything is quiet tonight, just the way I like it." The boy said as he was gleefully strolling onto the road until he saw a Dust shop being robbed and then saw a two people crashing through the window. One was a man and the other was a girl in a red cape. "Aaaaand I spoke too soon."

He looked to the window to see what he thought were terrorists who were looking through the window to see what attacked them.

"It's... a girl." The boy exclaimed as she saw the red girl get up while summoning her weapon which turns to be a huge scythe. "Let me rephrase that; it's a girl with a scary scythe." He shrugged. The girl gave the terrorists a smirk before more henchmen got sent flying through the other window, much to their surprise.

"How about I join in?" The white girl smiled with a wink who is using her weapon.

"...A-A shovel?" The red girl sweatdropped.

"Hey! Don't just go sell it short just because my weapon is a shovel! By the way, it's not just any shovel, it's a shovel blade! Plus, my weapon can transform too!"

"Really?! Like what?!"

"Why don't we find out by fighting my men here?" Roman spoke up in an annoyed tone to get the kids' attention. "Get them." He ordered his men who were still standing beside him.

The first four henchmen that were still conscious rushed at the two girls while the boy was watching the fight. They swing their swords at both of them but they both dodged by jumping high in the air. The red girl took the weight of her body and proceeded to spin around with only one hand on her scythe before giving a double kick to the jaw of the man, sending him back to the store.

As for the white girl, she made constant side-steps to the two men dealing constant swings with their swords, but kept missing every one of them. When they were open to attack, the white girl used her shovel to smack both of them hard in the face, leaving them stunned before she send them flying to the same store.

As the red girl dealt with her second enemy, she jumped away, taking the scythe with her, and landing a few feet to her right. She saw her opponent rushing to her, but she planned ahead for that. Firing a shot, she let the momentum spin her around at a great velocity and stuck him with the back of the scythe, sending him flying in the air. When he came down, she finished it off with a kick after spinning horizontally around with her scythe.

Little did she notice that she was being aimed by Torchwick himself. He was using his cane to shoot her. The bottom of the cane flickered up, revealing it to be some sort of black dot sight. He fired the shot and the red girl and the white did not have enough time to react to the bullet. Luckily, someone who was watching rushed to help her and blocked the bullet away with his katana.

"You know, it's rude to attack someone from behind, especially when using a gun, which is your cane." It was the black-haired boy with the long fangs. The three flinched in surprise to see him out of nowhere and saved the red girl from death. Torchwick just tossed his cigar away and grunted in disappointment from the result.

"You were worth every cent, you truly were." He said to the downed henchmen before turning to the kids. "Well, Red, Black and White, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He stepped on his cigar while the three were ready to fight him, with the sounds of siren making their way closer. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." He lifted his cane again and aimed it at the red girl and the black boy. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He fired a fire Dust around at the duo, making each of them jump high in the air, the red girl with help of the gun of her scythe and the black boy using his own abilities, away from it. When they landed on the ground again, the duo lost the criminal as he was nowhere to be seen.

"Over there!" The white girl pointed at him who was climbing up a set of ladders to the rooftop of one of the buildings.

"Are you okay?" The black boy asked the red girl.

"Yeah, thanks to you...uh..." The red girl realised that she didn't get his name yet.

"Tanzanite, Tanzanite Cooper Hero."

"...That's a mouthful."

"Then call me Tanza for shorts."

"Okay, I'm Ruby Rose. Now shall we get the guy?"

"You go ahead, I'll take care of the store. By the way, I'm Spinel Mist. Pleasure to meet you all." The white girl introduced herself. The duo nodded to her as they decided to both go after Torchwick. When he finally made it to the rooftop, he made his way to the other side of it. Ruby and Tanzanite reached the roof shortly after.

"Hey!" Ruby called out to make Torchwick stop and get their attention.

"You can't run from us. We'll keep following you until you surrender for your crimes." Tanzanite stated.

"Persistent..." Trochwick grunted. The next second airship was seen coming from below the building and stopping right on top of it, surprising the duo enough for the criminal to board inside and for it to fly a little higher, taking him a little more out of reach.

"...How did we not see this one coming?" Tanzanite shrugged, amazed that the criminal made just a cunning plan.

"End of the line, Red, Black and White!" Torchwick said to them while holding a red Dust crystal and threw it at their feet. Taking careful aim, he fired straight at it. The duo did not have enough time to react as they could do nothing but take the explosion... at least that would have happened if their necks weren't saved by a high-classed huntress.

The heroes took a look at her. Her skin was pale white with very blonde hair tied in a bun except for a few strands hanging the side of her face. Over her bright green eyes were a pair of ovular glasses and had green beads in her earrings and collar. She had a white long-sleeved suit, though it exposed part of her chest, with puffy sleeves that tighten near her wrists before spreading back out near her hands. She also had a black business skirt with buttons running in vertical line in front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She had brown boots with heels and had tattered cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside.

Apart from that, she has a black riding crop that was more eye-catching to the fact that at the other end was a purple energy shield that took the impact.

"I think we're safe..." Tanzanite said. Ruby didn't say anything. She died instantly at the sight of her, seeing for the first time that a huntress have saved them.

Pushing her glasses up, the elite huntress swung her crop, sending with it some energy beams that struck the airship, making it, and Torchwick inside it, lose its balance as it tried to stay in the air. Torchwick stumbled to the pilot's cabin, managing to the reach the pilot inside.

"We got a huntress!" He informed her before she left her spot, making him take it.

The huntress in question managed to summon a storm that sent some ice crystals to stick against the airship, making Roman unable to make a quick escape. Then the mysterious woman took a clear view of the people on the roof, making the huntress take a more serious look in her eyes. The woman in the airship was the first to take strike, sending a fire blast at the huntress, who formed a purple shield in front of her. She struck again, making the floor that the huntress was standing on to explode. Luckily, the huntress managed to do a back handspring with one hand.

The huntress started waving the riding crop, making all the debris into a giant javelin. After making it, she sent it to fly directly at the airship. The woman in the airship started destroying it blast by blast, only for it to reform and continue like nothing happened. Luckily for the people in the air, Torchwick managed to steer the airship so that the woman did not get hurt, ricocheting the javelin into several pieces at the armour of the ship.

With another wave of the crop , the giant javelin transformed into smaller lines shaking their way around the ship. When the woman inside finally regained her composure and footing, she focused her energy in her body. Extending her arms, she released it, shattering the lines and disintegrating the debris they were made of.

With the ship turning around, ready it make its leave, Ruby and Tanzanite weren't gonna let them get away as Ruby started shooting with her sniper rifle with Tanzanite used his revolver to shoot the airship as well. Unfortunately, the mysterious woman disintegrating every single one of them with her hand.

"How is she...?" Tanzanite spoke before the woman made the floor beneath all three of them explode, but the huntress pushed the kids forward to dodge the explosion, making them fall to the ground, while the huntress herself did a handspring.

Finally free, Torchwick finished rotating away and lowered the door, making his way away from the scene. Tanzanite attempted to shoot again with his revolver but decided not to, feeling like it won't do any good now.

"No point in shooting if it doesn't work..." He sighed as the four watches it lose their sight. Ruby started staring at the woman in her right, her silvers eyes were sparkling.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby squealed in excitement, making the huntress turn back to her. She raised her hands bellow head in excitement. "Can I have your autograph?!" The huntress simply just stood there unresponsive, with a low glare on her eyes.

"Something tells me that look is a no..." Tanzanite muttered with a sweatdrop along with Spinel.

"I need you to come with me. The girl in the store is coming too." The huntress stated to them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the airship, Torchwich grumbled as the plan didn't go as well as it should have been.

"Great, things were just going so well until some dumb kids got the best of me and my men." He growled to himself. "Why can't they just stay in bed like they're supposed to at this time of the night?" As he said that, the door behind him opened as the mysterious woman sat at the passenger seat.

"At least be grateful that we escaped by a huntress." She said to him while she crossed her legs as she sat.

"What about you and 'your' group with the 'second' heist? You think yours did better?"

"Why, yes. Of course." She took out her scroll and began to make a call. The name of the person she's calling was named 'Emerald'.

 _ **"Hello? Who is it?"**_ Out came the voice of Emerald.

"Don't mock me when you know who it is. Remember who you're talking to." The woman scolded her in an annoyed tone.

 ** _"Forgive me, my partner and I was having bit of trouble...ow."_**

 _"_ What do you mean by that, and why do you sound like you've been in a battlefield?" The woman asked concerned with the job.

 ** _"Well, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we managed to collect all the Dust crystals from the old factory."_**

"Then what's the bad news."

 _ **"Well, we sort of...got ambushed by 'him'."**_

"...By him, you mean...?" The woman had a small drop of sweat on her cheek, knowing who the 'guy' is.

 _ **"Y-Yeah, forgive us. He was just too powerful for us."**_

"Don't apologise. I knew it would come to this. Is there anything left?"

 _ **"Oddly enough, yes. He came to collect some kind of treasure and then took off. He didn't even bother to take the Dust crystals at all."**_

 _'So that's what he was after.'_ The woman thought. _'So he still has a grudge for what happened last year. I should have expected this from the 'Black Marauder'. No matter, as long as we have the crystals, that's good enough as it is.'_ She closed her eyes and opened them before talking again. "Order the men to bring back what you have and return to the headquarters. We have many matters to discuss."

 ** _"Uh... yeah, about that..."_** The woman didn't like the sound of that.

"...He destroyed the airship too, didn't he?"

 _ **"Well, technically, the treasure was inside the ship so..."**_ The woman let out a sigh.

"Very well, we'll come pick you up. Don't go anywhere."

 _ **"Understood, Emerald out."**_ After that, she hung up.

After that, she hung up. The woman let out a bigger sigh than last time, due to the fact they have more than one problem now.

"Goddamn it!" Torchwick grunted. "First we got three kids ruining our heists and now we got a even more dangerous kid taking things from us! I can definitely consider this one of the worst nights ever!"

"Maybe you should quit whining about the small things and focus on the ones we really need to take care of." The woman smiled. "The students are not match for us and the marauder has no intention in foiling our plans. Best to make haste if you want Beacon to fall soon." Torchwick just groaned as he continued piloting the airship to their base.

* * *

The sad look that Ruby had on her face could melt hearts made of rock (most of them). Being beneath the spotlight and looking down, she couldn't even bare to look at the huntress that was scolding her for her actions. Tanzanite and Spinel weren't feeling the same as Ruby, but they definitely didn't like the scolding they were getting.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Said the huntress that was walking behind them. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby protested, trying to defend her actions as she finally gathered the courage to look at her. Ignoring the small outburst, the huntress continued her lecture while taking out her scroll and looking through it. "If it were up to me, you'd best be sent home with a pat on the back..." She stops for a little bit, making Ruby smile a little in hopes that the huntress was glad for what she did. "...and a slap on the wrist." She finally concluded, taking a swing with her crop at her arms on the table, making her recoil in defense as she got her arms close to her with a small shriek.

"H-Hey, isn't that a bit too harsh?" Tanzanite debated. "I mean she did what she could thinking it was the right thing to do, and I'm sure you would have done the same in her situation."

"Tsk! You're just as immature as her." She calmly replied. "You think you can just go after crime that you come across thinking it is wrong, when you could cause jeopardy and get yourself involved by the public. You need to learn to take your time and let out your own space instead of fighting for justice every day."

"I'm only trying to do the right thing, just as Ruby did the right thing tonight. "It's true that I'm been doing some reckless things in the past which I admit by the way, but that was for the sake of protecting defenceless people who are in need of help. I'm doing these stuff for fun or amusement, I did it because it's the right thing to do. And since there are more enemies than Grimm to look after, I have to do something."

The huntress sighed, she wanted to chew his ear off at how idealistic he sounded, and that the real world doesn't look like that, but the night was getting late, and she didn't know if she could keep them longer than what she'd planned. Though there is one comment that she can make sooth her a bit.

"Personally, I think that person did the most sensible thing than you two." She stated looking at Spinel, who was surprised by this. The other two gasped by this.

"WHAT?!" Tanzanite and Ruby shouted.

"She kept the store owner safe and tried to calm him down while she fixed the store for him when I saw her fixing things. The first thing to do is avoid harm and danger and care for the others and that's what she did."

"W-Well, The old man was pretty hurt so I had to do something to calm him down." Spinel stuttered with a light blush on her face. The huntress gave her nod while proceeding to the main discussion. Tanzanite and Ruby couldn't believe they've been 1-uppped by a girl who did less than them. Was something they did amiss?

"Anyway, because of tonight's...events, there is someone here who would like to meet you three." She stated, gaining an interested look from the three individuals.

Stepping away, she uncovered a pale white middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf that had a small purple cross-shaped emblem. He was also wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned black vest and a green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long dark pants.

Coming forward to the light, both could see that he was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a white mug with a grey emblem on it. His brown eyes landed on the occupant of the chair in front of him as he stopped before the table.

"Ruby Rose..." He spoke up making the red-haired girl dumbfounded when he said her name. Making his way over, the middle-aged man leaned forward, taking a really close look to Ruby's face. "You...have silver eyes." he stated. Ruby was even more dumbfounded after that. "And your name..."

"Uh-Um..." She was unable to say a word, until a loud fake cough came from Spinel.

"Please don't leave the rest of us out..." She said lightly.

"Oh, forgive me. I just decided to talk to her first." He protested. "Don't worry, I'll come to you when I've finished speaking to her." After that, he turned to Ruby again. "So Ruby, where did you learn to do this?" He asked pointing his head at the video, showing Ruby attacking the thugs from the night before.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby responded, extremely uncomfortable with who she was talking to.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." Tanzanite and Spinel flinched, also wanting to know how a cute girl like her wields a deadly weapon that could slice someone in half.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She quickly responded, not wanting the old man to start getting any ideas that Signal was getting more dangerous with their weapons and teachings in general.

"I see..." The old man responded, setting a plate of cookies down in front of the red-caped girl. She hesitantly started reaching for one of the cookies in the plate, half-expecting to be yelled at for trying, getting her hand in one, she took it to her mouth as quickly as she could, looking up, only to see no reaction from the two adults. She then began devouring all the cookies in the plate, occasionally looing up, seeing the slight surprise in the adults at the pace that she was eating.

"Um... Can I have one too?" Spinel sheeply asked, also hungry.

"Help yourself, there's a lot in this plate." Ruby happily answered. Spinel smiled a bit before sweatdropping to see her still eating so fast after she got one.

"Just to let you know, I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before." The old man said suddenly. "A dusty, old crow." Ruby had the last cookie that was on the plate and started speaking to him.

"Mmmm. Thash muh unkul!" She happily responded, clearly unaware that she was speaking with her mouth full, only to be reminded of it by the man's slightly disgusted face and the other teens sweatdropping next to her. Setting the cookie down and swallowing the crumbs in her mouth, she began again. "Sorry." She apologised with nervous laugh. "That's my uncle Crow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-Hooowaaah!" She started waking hand chopping motions with her arms, making the other teens chuckle a bit.

"So I've noticed." The old man replied as he saw Ruby reaching for the last cookie again and ate it just before Spinel finished hers. "So, Ruby, what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The adult man asked, setting the coffee mug down on the table, and leaning on his hands against the table as well.

"Well, I want to become a huntress." She answered, the short answer being the only thing that came in her mind.

"You want to slay monsters." He coolly said, making Tanzanite cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at Ruby's simple answer and the man's next question, although everyone ignored it.

"Yeah!" Ruby replied loudly, before continuing. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" he raised her hand to the side. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress," She raised her other hand. "And I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled a little bit before putting her hand back in the table. "I mean, the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so more romantic and exciting, and cool, and really-" She cut herself off as she couldn't handle the excitement of the speech she giving and her thoughts of her life as a huntress. "You know?!"

"...Y-Yeah..." Tanzanite sweatdropped from all the crazy things he's heard from her. To be fair, her ambition is similar to his; to help people.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"He is?!" Spinel cried out in shock. She didn't know anything about that one.

"Yep!... How do you not know that?" Tanzanite said to her, and apparently he knows who Ozpin is as well.

"...I live far in a small village...and I don't watch the news much either..." She shyly said.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted them.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted to him.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked her, even after what she said in her long speech.

"More than anything!" She replied. Ozpin looked at his subordinate who only gave him a low 'Hmmph!' noise, he then turned back to Ruby.

"Well, okay." Hearing this answer gave Ruby the biggest smile she ever had.

"THAT'S IT?!" Tanzanite and Spinel cried out as they face-faulted off their chairs and down to the ground in shock, due to the quick answer of acceptance from the headmaster himself. As the two got themselves back up the table, it was now their turn to have a discussion.

"You're Spinel Mist, I presume?" Ozpin asked Spinel who flinched in surprise that he was talking to her first.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked with a small blush before bowing to him. "N-Nice to meet you, Headmaster of Beacon!"

"Please, just Ozpin is fine." he smiled at her. "Your village known as Borden which is near the border of Vale, is said to have numerous huntsmen and huntresses there."

"Really?!" Ruby cried out in shock. Spinel just nodded while hiding her embarrassment. She didn't really like the fact that her home is being talked about, but it seems like there aren't any way.

"How is your grandfather doing, by the way, Mallow Mist was it?" Ozpin asked her.

"Y-You know my grandfather?!" Spinel asked in shock that he knows.

"I remember him well when he was a huntsman. A pity that he retired, but I'm not the one to complain to something like that, especially when he now has a granddaughter to take care of. Although I don't remember him being married to a lady..."

"Ah... that's actually because... I'm an adopted child." Spinel stated.

"What?!" Ruby and Tanzanite cried out in shock.

"Gramps found me in the middle of nowhere and took me in as his granddaughter. While, I was a bit sad with the revelation, I still loved him as my grandfather."

"I see. That's good. Judging the fact that you're going out on your own, your grandfather must have taught you some combat abilities." Ozpin said to her.

"He has. He taught me the basic of the combat techniques and told me about his experiences as a huntsman, and I also got a lot of real combat experience from fighting Grimm. Thanks to that, he decided to enrol me to Beacon. While I didn't want to at first, I felt like I really needed to interact with people my age since I barely talk to others in my village and barely go outside the village, so I did. And I also want to do it to make Gramps proud as well as the ability to protect him. Tomorrow, I'll be making my preparations."

"You're going to Beacon too?! Awesome!" Ruby smiled.

"Well, that makes three of us." Tanzanite smiled too, before the girls turned to him with shocked eyes.

"You too?!" They cried out.

"Yep! Since I've completed my entrance test run, I managed to get in. And the reason I want is to protect those I care about, just like you guys." He gave them a cheerful smile, making it seem like everything will be fine. Ruby feels like he can trust him, although Spinel may have a bit of trouble doing that since she's still uncomfortable with talking to people she hardly knows about.

"It would seem all of you are ready to go." Ozpin smiled at the trio. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Thank you." The three bowed to him with a smile, excited for tomorrow as it is their big day.

"By the way, Tanza..." Ruby spoke to Tanzanite.

"What is it?" Tanzanite asked.

"What's with the long fangs on your mouths? Are they accessories for fun or are they for Halloween?" Tanzanite flinched when she said that. Those fangs actually describe something, however he doesn't want to say it in front of them since it's somewhat a secret.

"Uh...Yeah! I wear it for fun! I'd like to scare people away whenever they want to be scared. Like in parties and such! Hahaha!" Tanzanite lied.

"Oh, okay." Ruby immediately bought it. However Spinel had doubts about that answer. Unfortunately she's too shy to ask so she ended up sliding it away.

"...Ruby, Spinel, if you could please leave us, I still need to speak to 'Tanza' in private." Ozpin said to the girls. While they were confused at first, they obeyed and got out of their chairs, before letting themselves out, closing the door behind them.

"Your name is..." Before Ozpin could finish his question, Tanzanite answered.

"Tanzanite Cooper Hero, nice to meet you." Tanzanite introduced himself again.

"Right... You didn't do a bad lie to the girls." Tanzanite's heart sank as Ozpin knows who or rather, what he is.

"S-Sorry, I just don't think I can spill it out to them just because I'm different."

"No, it is fine. You did what you have to do. Now, are you certain that you want to attend Beacon Academy, even to what you are?" Tanzanite closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Yes. After I lost my mother, and with my father crippled, I don't know what I can do. The only think I know what I can do is become string and protect people from the Grimm and I won't let any innocent blood to be spread. This was my promise that I will keep from now on. I don't care if people suspect me, as long as I have people to take care of, that's good enough for me."

"I see. If that's the case, I hope you'll have a wonderful time at Beacon." Ozpin smiled, finding his story while original, very heart-warming.

"Thank you, Ozpin." When the last new student left, there was an awkward silence between Ozpin and his subordinate.

"Ozpin, their names..." The huntress said to him. They seem to be peculiar about their names, mainly their first names.

"I know, it would seem we have some students that we'll need to take extra care of in order to lead them to the right path." Ozpin said. "Best to be prepared for tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day, a huge airship with hundreds of students attending Beacon Academy makes its way there. Spinel and Tanzanite made their preparations and are waiting to go. Oddly enough, they were both inside the ship as they both met again.

"Oh, hey, Spinel." Tanzanite greeted him.

"Oh! H-Hey, Tanzanite..." Spinel shyly greeted him.

"Ha ha, just Tanza is fine if it's too long for you. Quite a coincidence for me and you to be in the same ship, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Any chance we'll meet Ruby here too?" When they were about to discuss about that, they heard a loud voice beside them.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me." They turned to see a blonde who looked like a professional traveller. Her skin was fair and had purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Either way, she was hugging their friend, they were familiar with yesterday. "This is the best day ever!"

"Well, speak of the devil..." Tanzanite sweatdropped along with Spinel.

"Who's that?" Spinel asked herself quietly.

"Yang, please stop." Ruby lowly said, gagging in pain from the bear hug and the lack of oxygen she was having.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde known as Yang retailed, as she excitedly let go of her.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." She calmly said, wanting attention she was getting from onlookers to be gone.

"YOU'RE SISTERS?!" The two sisters turned to see two people Ruby were familiar with.

"Tanza! Spinel! You made it!" Ruby cheered with a happy face to see some faces she knows of.

"Oh, your friends?" Yang asked her sister about them.

"Actually, we just met last night." Spinel informed her. "And we're not really friends...yet."

"What? How can you say that when we were getting along so well?" Tanzanite said to her in a disappointed tone.

 _'I don't think getting along is enough for quick friendship...'_

"You must be lucky to attend here at the age of fifteen, huh?" Tanzanite said to Ruby.

"I...wouldn't call it lucky..." Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang cried out, clearly excited for her sister. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

 _'Bee's knees?'_ Spinel thought in confusion to what that even is.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby pleaded. "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?!" Yang asked, confused to see her younger sister be like that.

"Of course, I'm excited. I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby explained her problem as she let her head down in depression.

"You know...I think I can understand that." Spinel agreed. "Being a special person would mean many people focusing their attention on them. And that can make the individual utterly embarrassed by this."

"But still, you are special." Yang protested.

"Did you not listen to what I just said?!" Ruby shouted before Yang put her arm around her shoulder.

"Relax, sis. You have some people to support you right here." She grinned referring to Tanzanite and Spinel.

"Yeah, don't get too worried. Once we get to Beacon, you'll know it's going to be okay." Tanzanite smiled.

"Easier said than done..." Ruby frowned again. That's when a holo-video popped up in front of them on the window. It was the new report.

 ** _"...The robbery was led by nefarious Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."_** The man in the news finished. The screen changes to a white, pale woman with silver hair, wearing a purple shirt with a black coat over it. Her name is Lisa Lavender which is said in the screen.

 _ **"Thank you, Cyril."**_ She replied. _**"In other news, we've received that another of Vale's new discovered treasure has been spotted; this time it is the stone of the Wise Shaman, which was planned to be put in the museum. If you have any leads of where this amazing relic is, please report it to the Vale Police Department."**_

 _'Treasure? Sounds cool!'_ Everyone but Spinel thought at the same time before Lisa continued.

 _ **"Also, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights' Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."**_ That was all she said as the transmission was cut off. Then, a hologram of a woman appeared in the window.

 ** _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."_** She politely said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

 _'Come of think of it, we never got her name.'_ Ruby, Tanzanite and Spinel thought.

 ** _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_** Glynda introduced herself.

"Oh..." Yang muttered.

 _'So that's her name.'_ Ruby, Tanzanite and Spinel thought before Glynda continued.

 _ **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**_ The hologram disappeared after Glynda finished her speech.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby cried out in excitement. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"...That depends on where you live at..." Spinel muttered not being able to see hers. Apparently, Beacon is far from her home.

Their excitement was short-lived when they heard the stomach of an unlucky guy. Turning around, they saw a pale white blonde boy with dark blue eyes. He appeared to be a little bit toned, and had a white chest plate and shoulder armor and back plate over a short-sleeved hoodie. He also wore some orange-red sleeves, connected with some brown fingerless gloves that went up to his wrists. Also, he was adorned by blue pants under had two belts with different shades of brown that had pouches around, with a white patch on his left knee, with black sneakers that had white soles. He also has a white sheath of a sword as well. He was running away from the view, probably for the bathroom. Airsickness isn't common, but it really get on people's nerves.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said while putting her arms around Ruby's shoulders again.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby followed. Spinel and Tanzanite looked at the blonde who is about to throw up. Their heads began to sweat, realising what he's going to do and dashed away in their separate ways, much to Ruby and Yang's obliviousness.

"I wonder who we are going to meet." Yang said in excitement as they approached what looked like the border of a mountain.

"Uh, I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby remarked, only to jump away from her sister as possible. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Yang looked down to found out Ruby was right.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Yang said repetitively.

"Get away from me!" Ruby squeaked. Spinel and Tanzanite sweatdropped from the scene they were watching, although Tanzanite did give a jolly laugh about that.

 _'What a great way to start before going to school.'_ Spinel and Tanzanite thought before staring at the window which now shows Beacon Academy school. They were going in something big and they're ready for it. Ruby, Tanzanite and Spinel looked at their own gemstones named after them.

"Mom..." Ruby muttered.

"Gramps..." Spinel whispered.

"Father..." Tanzanite said to himself.

"I promise you... that I will become someone great for the world!" All three of them said at the same time.

* * *

 **Ruby's Entry Log: Going up already?!**

 _I can't believe it! I've been accepted to Beacon Academy just like that, and by the Headmaster himself for that matter! But I only need at least two years before I can go there! Why does he want me to join now when I'm not ready for it? Awww, there's so many questions in my head and there's no answers for them. Hopefully, I can talk to him again about them._

 _Still, at least I can go there with my sister, Yang. She was expecting to get stronger before I come here, but while she's happy that I'm coming with her, I can tell she's a bit sadden that she can't show off any cool moves while I'm away._

 _I wonder what Beacon is like, Man! I'm so excited to see what it is. I'm sure that I'll become one of the greatest Huntresses in Remnant! I'm counting on it!_

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That was long! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **To the authors of the other OCs, sorry if I didn't put them in this chapter. I promise I'll put them in the next one. Mine will come in about 2 chapters later since they will also play a major (and different) role in this story (and volume).**

 **I still need more OCs in this story, so I hope you can cooperate and make some. It can be any gem you like, except for the ones that are already taken; Spinel, Tanzanite, Painite and Lapis. You can make your OC a hero, villain, anti-hero, you name it.**

 **This is also the first that follows RWBY's canon story. I'll try to make side stories and OC stories too (if you have any ideas of your own OC story, then feel free to type it in my Private Message box).**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I added more profile description, feel free to have a look. Also, Sapphire is the most recommended gem for this story since it's pretty popular. So please try consider this one.**


	3. Arrival of the Shining Beacon

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around. Other chapters from other stories tend to take very long to finish. Plus, adding OCs into the main story can be difficult since I have to make newer scenes. Side stories are one thing since they fan-made. I'm gonna need some side story ideas from you guys if you have any. Maybe a side story that is related to your OC, that'd be fun. Speaking of OCs, here are the ones I've accepted so far.**

 **Amethyst Aradia Nightingale** by SolidSnake10101

 **Peridot Prym** by WhichOneIsWill

 **Quartz der Stärke** by JustThoseGuys

 **Malachite Chrysocolla** by Tetsuya Uzumaki

 **Turquoise Mizu** by KazeNoKishiX

 **Obsidian Ignus** by DownSmashJon

 **Thanks for joining in this soon-to-be great story. I'll try my best to put them into character as they join in the story of RWBY. Just so you know, not everyone joins in Beacon Academy, it may not be mine either, so be careful of what you think the characters' role are.**

 **Let's start the story of making an entry to Beacon Academy.**

* * *

As all the ships arrive, the students leave out to make their way to the school. The blond boy runs to the nearest rubbish bin and began to constantly throw up as everyone else leaves. Tanzanite decided to help him out as he felt bad for him.

"There, there. Just let it all out." He said patting his back. After finally throwing out his breakfast, lunch and dinner from yesterday and this morning, the blond boy slowly turned him with a groan.

"Thanks...Ugh!" He weakly replied.

"No worries, man. Just try not to get easily sick again if ya know what I mean." Tanzanite smiled as he went off on his own. _'Funny guy but definitely a good person you can get along with if you play the right cards.'_

"Do you think he's going to be alright...?" Spinel who was beside him the whole time asked him with worry.

"Eh, he's a tough guy, I'm sure he can handle it fine." Tanzanite replied with a smile. Spinel looked back at the blond to see him dazed a bit as he walks in a zigzag way.

"I'm not sure 'tough' is the right word to use." She sweatdropped.

"I-I'm pretty sure he'll get better, especially when he's here in Beacon."

"I hope so..." As the two moved on, they were surprised to see Beacon Academy, which looked more like a castle rather than a school. There was a big courtyard in front of it, filled with pillars, bushes and other decorations followed closely by a set of towers, displaying a lot of power by the layout of this entire place.

"I can't really say if this is really a school or not." Tanzanite commented in surprise.

"I always heard Beacon was a grand place, but I never knew it would look like this." Spinel said in amazement. When they got to the courtyard, they couldn't help but watch Yang retreating while being surrounded by a group of people leaving her sister stumbling in dizziness, with swirly eyes. The moment, she was about to fall, Tanzanite and Spinel tried to reach Ruby but it was already too late.

 **CRASH!**

The little red riding hood ended up falling and disorganizing all of the luggage that were in a hotel trolley.

"Yeah, that's painful." Tanzanite sweatdropped.

"What are you doing?!" When Ruby regained consciousness, she, Tanzanite and Spinel turned a pale-skinned girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the crest of her family name. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Uh, sorry." Ruby apologised as she got herself up.

"Sorry? Do you know the damage you could have caused?" The girl started pointing her finger at the downed Ruby. The red girl tried to make things better by picking up a case and reorganise it, only for it to be snatched away by the white girl herself. "Give me that!" She opened the bag as Ruby was confused at the whole ordeal. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Too bad, Ruby's brain wasn't really cooperating with the girl's knowledge.

"What are you, brain dead?! Dust!" She repeated as she took out a red bottle from the case. "Fire, ice, lightning, energy!" While she shook the red bottle, some of the red Dust flew into Ruby's nose.

"Uhhh... Ah-Ah-Ah..." Ruby looks like she was about to make a loud sneeze, and Tanzanite and Spinel noticed it.

"...I think we should skedaddle." Tanzanite told Spinel.

"Y-Yeah! Good idea." Spinel gulped as they tip-toed away so the two girls can't hear them.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?!" Weiss yelled out shaking the bottle even more. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"ACHOOOOOOOO!" Ruby sneezed loudly, liberating air in to the Dust, making the white-haired girl become completely covered in red cloud as fire, ice, and lighting Dust fused together enhancing the explosion. Some of the other bottles such as the blue and yellow ones were also flown out of the luggage by the impact of the explosion. The moment that explosion was heard, Tanzanite and Spinel made a quick dash for it. None of them really wanted to get involved by this kind of thing.

After they left, the smoke faded as the white-haired girl was not white anymore, due to her being completely covered in ashes with the red bottle no longer in her hands.

"Unbelievable!" She shouted in disgust when she regained her senses of what just happened. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" While she was scolding, the ashes in her faded away.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologised again while tapping both of her fingers together.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well...I..." Too bad Ruby was cut off again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practise you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby apologised once more, this time in an annoying tone.

"It's Heiress, actually." A newcomer approached them now. She was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in cats-eye style. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath that is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life (Japanese) zipper manufacturer. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black-haired continued.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss spoke out proudly, feeling glad that someone understands her position...at least she thought she did.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." The black girl finished her statement, causing Ruby to snicker while Weiss widens her eyes in shock.

"Wha-! How dare-!" But Weiss was cut off when another person approached the group. He was also carrying the blue Dust bottle.

"Don't forget that that company also has insurance problems due to shipping fails, arguments and disagreements in military supplies." The person spoke. He was a tall, wiry person who looks to be roughly 170 pounds and is build to move very fluidly around a battle field. He boasts wavy, sand-colored, short hair with multiple curls in the front that resemble sand dunes. His eyes are a stark gray, while he is fair-skinned. Most of his body looked to be rough and calloused for some reason. He wore a short sleeve gray shirt under sleeveless leather battle armor. On his left arm, he had 6 leather straps with light pink accents, and a light pink wrist band on both wrists. He wore rose gold earring studs. He also wore gray Kevlar cargo pants with leather greaves on top of them, along with like sand colored high tops.

"And just who are you to talk to me like that?!" Weiss demanded.

"Quartz der Stärke, pleased to meet you...probably. Considering the pickle you've gotten yourself into."

"Why you-!... Argh!" Weiss growled in annoyance, not wanting to extend this argument any further. She approached Blake and took the Dust bottle from her and did the same with the boy named Quartz. After that, she stormed off while her 'subordinates' did the work of sorting the luggage for her. It was silent now and Ruby wanted to break that.

"So what's-!" She tried to talk to the black-haired girl, only for her to retreat away while reading her book. The only one left was Quartz. "Okaaaay... so what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Just attendin' here as a huntsman." Quartz replied.

"Oh, that good, I guess."

"Hey, does this belong to any of you?" The two turned around to see another girl talking to them. She had green eyes and brown hair which was at shoulder length, but sits loose. The right one would level about her ear, while the left one is jawline length a bit on the wide side, and a complete troll that keeps getting in front of her eye and it seems like she can't get it out of way, no matter how much she tries to get it to behave. Her body looked to be thin, lanky and malnourished.

She wore a threadbare, dirtied yellow hoodie a size too big, patchy blue jeans, and old sneakers. However the hoodie's yellow was very pale and the sleeves were cut off at the elbow along with a hole or two around midsection/back. She wore blue jeans which looks like it had seen better days. They're aren't really blue anymore and real threadbare (to the point of nearly being big holes around her knees and ankles) pockets can't really hold anything because they're all but ruined. Lastly, she wore sneakers which seems to be the newest additions to her wardrobe, and the soles are trying to flop off the bottom. It must have been white and maroon; now they're dirt-colored.

"Whoa, what's with your attire?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you look like you just got into a Grimm battle." Quartz said.

"This is how my clothes look. Just don't bother much about it." The girl shook her head. "Now, I ask again; does this belong to any of you?" She showed them a bottle of yellow Dust which is predicted to be Lightning Dust.

"Ah, no! That actually belongs to a white-haired heiress but she's... well not here anymore." Ruby stated.

"Oh...I see. Then, I guess she'll have no use for this then..." The girl smiled darkly.

"Wait, maybe you should return that to her before she finds out and-" Quartz tried to talk it out but before he could finish...

 **SHATTER!**

"Oops... Sorry." The girl who crushed the bottle into pieces smiled darkly with her feigning clumsiness. When she opened her hand, nothing but small yellow Dust was slowly falling down to the ground along with the shattered glass.

"W...What did you just do?!" Ruby shouted in shock.

"Disposing the evidence...what does it look like?" The girl said.

"But was that really necessary?" Quartz asked.

"You got a better idea then?" There was silence around the area. "I thought as much...I'll be leaving now." When she turned to leave, she was stopped by Ruby's voice.

"Wait! Just...who are you?" Ruby asked her.

"...Sorry, but I don't spout my name to strangers..." The girl stated as she walked away, though she did mutter out; "Peridot Prym..." all of the sudden.

"What was that?" Quartz asked if he heard something from her.

"Nothing." The green-eyed girl grunted as she walked away.

"What a weird girl..." Ruby commented.

"I'll say..." Just then, something began to rumble in his pocket, he took it out revealing to be his scroll and it was ringing rapidly. "Sorry, I got a call. I'll see you later!" He cried out before running away.

"Huh? Hey! Hold on...!" Ruby tried to stop him but he was already gone in a flash. Now it was just her alone outside of Beacon. She groaned as she slumped down to her knees, making herself land on her back again with a sigh. "Welcome to Beacon..." She stated, closing her eyes before opening them again when a shadow covered her face from the sun.

"Hey..." He spoke up to get her attention. He was lending her his hand if she wanted to get up. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." The red-hair replied as she accepted his hand before he lifted her back up. After that, she snorted a little bit when she recognises him from somewhere. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Minutes earlier, Tanzanite and Spinel now noticed their distance from them is pretty far. Although, they didn't really pay attention to where they were going. They were just too focused on getting away from Ruby and the white-haired girl. In the end, they ended up walking even further away from the school.

"I feel like that girl is going to be so mad now." Spinel said nervously, looking behind them.

"And I doubt she'll be forgiving either." Tanzanite followed. Little did the notice that there were other people in front of them, and apparently none of them seem to notice since they were facing their own directions.

 **THOCK!**

"OOF!" They all yelped in pain out before landing their butts onto the ground. All of them groaned in pain as they rubbed their lower part. The pair looked to see two boys who also got bumped by them.

The one that was on the ground wore a normal dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants, along with a long dark blue trench coat with two small shoulder pads, while also searing fingerless gloves. He finishes up with wearing leather boots. He has blonde scraggly hair (similar to the style of Robin's default from Fire Emblem Awakening) along with blue eyes and white skin with an ever so slight tan. He also wears a pendant containing a Lapis Lazuli gemstone in it.

The boy who is standing up has a natural tanned skin with his hair being rugged in natural style with his hair color being black with a single streak of dark red strips of hair on his left side of his hair. His eyes were hazel brown that looked like a dead fish (Kobayashi!). He looks to have a straight & boring expression plastered into his face. He wore a simple red zipperless jacket covering a black shirt with his bottoms being a simple blue jeans. He also has a rugged, old, and filthy rubbers shoes, not that grand at all. Lastly, he has a Painite necklace on his neck.

"S-So sorry about that! We weren't watching where we were going!" Spinel apologised.

"N-No! I'm sorry for not noticing any of you!" The boy on the ground apologised back.

"No! I should be sorry!"

"I'm more sorry than you!"

"I'm Sorry..."

"I'M Sorry!"

 _'...They're both apologising to each other for making the other apologise...'_ Tanzanite and the other boy thought with a sweatdrop as the two kept apologising to each other like an infinite loop. They eventually stopped after Tanzanite and Spinel decided to help pick up the books for both the boys who dropped them when they got bumped hard. It's just to make up for what happened.

"Here you go." Tanzanite said as he and Spinel gave the books to both boys.

"Thanks a lot." The blonde-haired boy replied. "Sorry for making you do all this for us."

"We should be the ones who are sorry for making you drop all that." Spinel said. "I am Spinel Mist, nice to meet you both."

"Tanzanite Cooper Hero. Just call me Tanza." Tanza introduced his name.

"...Lapis Lazuli Venris, just Lapis is fine." The blonde one introduced himself shyly.

"And I'm Painite Oilfield. I hope you pass your entrance exams." The black-haired one smiled.

"You too. Although I'm sure you'll do well considering the huge amount of books you two brought over to Beacon." Spinel chuckled.

"Of course, it's a big day and first day of school so we have to be prepared and to study for the big league." Painite said.

"The funny part though is that both of you are carrying the same books with the same content in them. Tanzanite snickered. The two boys were confused to what he was talking about until they looked at each other and then to their books. Theirs eyes widen in shock to see their book titles and colour are exactly the same as theirs.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME BOOKS AS I DO?!" Lapis shouted at Painite.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Painite shouted back. "I JUST BOUGHT THEM FROM A BOOKSTORE NEAR THE CITY OF VALE!"

"THAT'S ALSO THE PLACE WHERE I BOUGHT THEM! WE SURELY DIDN'T BUY THESE FROM THE SAME BOOKSTORE, DID WE?!"

"THERE'S NO WAY WE DID, HAHAHA!"

 _'I have high doubts that that this isn't just a coincidence that they've just met today...'_ Tanzanite and Spinel thought with a sweatdropp as the two laughed together.

"By the way...what was that explosion we just heard?" Painite asked in confusion. Tanzanite and Spinel flinched and gulped, hearing this. Should they tell them about it, or should they play it safe and change the subject?...

"Let's just say there was a bit of an argument and that happened..." Tanzanite spoke, to avoid the awkwardness. "But don't worry about it, I think things will work out there."

"But what if someone is hurt over there?" Painite asked.

"It's probably j-just minor damage that won't hurt anyone." Spinel spoke up this time, before looking at her watch. "O-Oh my! Look at the time! We gotta get to the school before the starting ceremony begins. Let's go!"

"Wait a min-" Painite tried to speak up but she immediately took off without saying anything else before he could talk to her.

"I...should get going too, see ya!" Tanzanite nervously chuckled before running off at the same speed as Spinel went, leaving the two boys dumbfounded by what just happened. And because of how they feel, both of their hands loosen their grip to the heavy books they were carrying, causing all of them to slip off their hands and fall down to the ground, and that caught their attention.

"ACK! THE BOOKS!" They both shouted at the same time as they began to pick them up once again.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the school at the entrance ceremony, a boy looks around the big place full of people and there doesn't seem to be any space to find to let him pick a spot to be in.

The guy had a lean, muscled build with pale white skin. He had shaggy, medium length brown hair and malachite green eyes with copperesque flecks throughout. What seemed very noticeable and unusual to others is that he had brown wolf ears on top of his head, with the tip of the right cut off. He wore an olive green military style jacket with the sleeves rolled up to elbows over a dark grey t-shirt and black boot-cut jeans over brown hiking boots. He also wore a simple silver cross necklace, a silver skull ring on right middle finger, a silver band inlaid with Malachite on right ring finger and a black leather belt holding multiple Dust canisters.

He groaned as he still couldn't find a spot to stand in and starts to look around to keep looking. Little did he notice that an armoured guy smirked at him, as if he had a plan on what to do with him. The moment the boy passed him, he lunged his foot under him, causing him to trip and fall to the ground, dropping all the paper and books he was carrying. Not only that, he also bumped into a girl in front of him, causing her to fall down as well.

"Have a nice 'trip'. See you next 'fall'!" The bully laughed as he and his three mates who also laughed with him, left them.

"Ugh! Seriously?! People still say that?" The boy groaned in anger as he began picking up his books and papers.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it's just him." The girl who also fell over said, helping him.

She wore light blue short dress with a green strip running down on both sides of her dress. She had long green hair with the hint of a light blue color in a ponytail style and amber eyes. she wore short pants that matches her dress and reach all the way down to her knees. The outfit was finished with a golden necklace, bluish sneakers, and a light blue hip bag.

"School bully I bet..." I sighed in annoyance. He wants payback on him, but now's not the time for that. "What's his name? Moose? Budge? Flash?"

"Or maybe Buggy, pfft!" The girl joked, as the boy just rolled his eyes.

"They call him Cardin." Another girl interrupted. They turned to see her in a black and white attire and she handed the boy his papers that were on the floor.

"Oh... Thanks." He replied handing them. When he took an eye on her, he realised what she was but did not want to talk about it at the moment. The other girl notices his top ears, eyes and teeth and it would seem that she figured it out herself. "Cardin, huh? Heh, stereotype lives...I'm Malachite Chrysocolla, by the way. Call me Malachi if my name is too long."

"I'm Turquoise Mizu, Turqu for shorts. Nice to meet you too, Malachi and...uh..." Turquoise greeted Malachite but couldn't figure out the other girl's name until she said it to them.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you then, Blake." After a while of picking things up, they were finally done.

"I guess I'll be going now." Blake said. "Later."

"Bye!" Turquoise waved goodbye as Blake left, while Malachite was sorting his books and papers. "By the way, Malachi, you seem troubled of finding a spot."

"Speak for yourself..." Malachite grumbled.

"Let's keep looking. There's always a spot to find about." They agreed to find a spot together as the two began going into the crowd.

* * *

When Tanzanite and Spinel made their way to the school ceremony as well, they could see Ruby with Yang so they decided to approach them.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Ruby greeted them.

"Glad you made it, where were you?" Yang asked.

"Oh, just meeting new friends outside, heheh." Tanzanite chuckled.

"Hope you did well on your side." Spinel said.

"Highly doubt that, considering Yang ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby shouted in frustration.

"Yikes!" Yang spoke surprised a bit. "Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...And there was a fire, and I think some ice." She finished before trying to remember the exact detail whileplacing her hand under her chin.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang taunted her sister.

"Ugh, I wish!" She groaned loudly, unaware of a certain white-haired teen standing behind her. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again. And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me...!" Tanzanite noticed the familiar person behind her as that person slowly turns around to see what the commotion is about.

"...Uh, you might wanna stop before-." But Tanzanite was cut off when the white girl spoke out.

"You!" She screamed out when she recognises the red-haired girl, causing Ruby to jump onto her sister's unexpected arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" She squeaked.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The white girl growled with her arms against her waist.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang spoke softly in sudden realisation looking at her sister in her arms.

"It was an accident!" Ruby clarified to her sister before jumping off her arms. "It was an accident!"

"Um...not to boast or anything, but I don't think we got your name." Tanzanite spoke up to gain attention from the girls, the white-haired one specifically.

"Well, if you must know. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust company, so I suggest you humbly speak to me with authority." The heiress spoke proudly.

"...No thanks..." Tanzanite muttered.

"What did you say?!" She asked angrily.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Tanzanite shook his hands before Weiss sighed and simply showed Ruby a pamphlet about Dust.

"What's this?" Ruby asked confused of what she was given.

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss began explaining. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide Dust application and practise in the field." However, even after explaining all of that, Ruby completely got none of that. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!" ruby responded, ready to start again with her.

"Read this and don't speak to me again." After making that statement, she simply shoved the booklet onto Ruby's face.

"Wow, kind of anti-climatic if you ask me." Tanzanite sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't really think of that much..." Spinel commented.

"Looks and sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang said, while scratching the back of her head. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Trying to be the peacemaker, are you?" Tanzanite asked.

"They have to make up, don't they?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed with her sister's idea. She then turned to Weiss and raised her right hand for a handshake. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"...Not sure if that is a good or a bad start..." Spinel muttered. While Weiss didn't accept the handshake, she did raise her hands beside her head.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes! And talk about boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggy over there." She stated while pointing at Jaune, getting his attention.

"Oh wow, really?!" Ruby asked in excitement, clearly unaware of her sarcasm, unlike everyone else. A few seconds went by as Weiss's smile turned into a frown of disappointment, clearly not amused of the innocence of the girl in front of her.

"No." She replied coldly, forcing Ruby to sigh and lower her head down in defeat.

 _'Yep! I knew it.'_ Spinel thought with a sigh as she knew that would happen.

"Geez, couldn't you made much more of a kinder reply?" Tanzanite asked Weiss.

"Oh, do you want to take my place as her new buddy? Because I would gladly have that." She said.

"What? No, that's not what I-" But he was cut off after someone spoke out of a microphone.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see the headmaster of Beacon making his announcement to everyone. It's a good thing everyone is here; Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Spinel and Tanzanite. Also Peridot, Quartz, Painite and Lapis made it to the ceremony as well. As for Malachite and Turquoise, they finally found a spot to stand at. That being said, Ozpin finally gave out his speech.

 _ **"I'll keep this brief...You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And, when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to take the first step."**_

As Ozpin steps away from the mike, Glynda then takes it from here.

 ** _"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."_** After that, everyone did what they do.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang quoted after the speech.

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby followed.

"More like he was a different person..." Spinel commented.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tanzanite asked her.

"Ah! Nothing! Just talking to myself!" She lied.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune suddenly spoke to Weiss, making her face-palm in annoyance.

"WHO CARES?!" She shouted angrily as everyone but Jaune who wimped, chuckled by this sudden event.

* * *

That night in the ballroom, everyone...well, most huntsmen and huntresses garbed in their sleepwear and lying in their mattresses.

At the boys side, Tanzanite (who wore black shorts with a blue design that has his family's symbol on them. He's shirtless, FYI) was just having a small walk around the place where he found Painite (wearing simple red shorts with a personalized Hammer and Sickle patterns and a simple tank top) reading a book. Knowing him, he decided to approach him for a chat.

"Yo! Painite!" He greeted him with a wave to get his attention, although his loud voice caused to flinch in surprise and lower his book to see what scared him.

"Oh, it's you, Tanza! Don't scare me like that!" Painite stuttered a bit from the fright.

"Heh heh! Sorry about that." He scratched his head. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, just reading a book, nothing much, really?"

"Ah, you've seen Lapis anywhere?" Tanza asked.

"He's over there." He pointed to where Lapis was. He had just a plain white t-shirt and blue flannel sweatpants. He was alone in his mattress, listening to music. In Tanzanite's eyes, he looked lonely, so he decided to go visit him.

"Come on, let's go see him." He said, while pulling Painite's free arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He squeaked.

"What? Acquaintances stick together, don't they?"

"That doesn't mean I want to go see him too! Stop pulling me!" But the moment Tanzanite stopped pulling him, they were already in front of Lapis. When Lapis notices feet in front of him, he looks up to see Tanzanite waving at him and Painite looking another way. After a few seconds of staring, he immediately went back to his music player completely ignoring them, much to their shock.

"We want to talk to you, not just greet you!" Tanzanite shouted.

"I forgot to tell you this, Tanza." Painite spoke. "But Lapis is a bit of an anti-social person, not really liking to interact with those he doesn't know very well. You two only just met and from the looks of it, Lapis doesn't seem to be comfortable around you yet. He also has trust issues so he'll be wary of you, and be on his guard a bit in case you do anything weird. I keep telling him, he's overreacting, but he says he's not taking any chances. Can't say that I blame him."

"I see. Then let's try and befriend him as much as we can. I mean there are lots of people who can be fun-looking."

"Like them?" He turned to Jaune who was wearing a light blue full-bode pyjama with bunny slippers and a white bunny face on his chest, as he was happily humming while he was walking. Painite was also looking at Quartz (who wore long sand-colored pants and a white tank top) who had a messy sleeping pose.

"T-That's not what I really meant when I saw fun-looking." Tanzanite sweatdropped. "But I think you get the idea, now let's try and talk to him."

"...Too late." Painite sweatdropped. Tanzanite was confused at first until he saw Lapis already asleep in his mattress.

"Oh, come on!"

Meanwhile, Malachite (who wore a black t-shirt and olive green shorts) was watching the entire scene and chuckled to how interesting the bunch were, even though they are teenagers who act like they're kids. He guess there are people like that in the academy, and that's a good thing. He also saw Blake reading her book on the girls side. He doesn't know why, but he has a bit of an interest in her. If that would be the case, than he hopes that he and her could meet again in the entrance exams.

* * *

Speaking of the girls side, Ruby was minding her own business, writing a note while wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped beowolf design on her chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration, whilst wearing a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes, like those of Grimm, over her head.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed, dropping herself in her own mattress, which was beside Ruby. She herself was wearing an orange tank top with her emblem on front and black shorts.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby sighed, while looking at her notes.

"I know I do." Yang replied with a little lust in her voice as she looked through the topless guys, showing their muscles. Although, she may regret what she said when she saw Jaune in his pyjamas, especially when he smiled at her, making lose complete interest in what she was seeing. Looking down at her sister, she saw her writing some things down on her note. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby simply replied. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang sing-sang, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Shut up!" Ruby groaned angrily. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's..." She paused to think of at least any good traits about the blonde, "...nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase! And don't forget Tanza and Spinel! Add them and you get three hundred percent increase total! A new world record!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to two..." Ruby sighed in depression.

"There's no such thing as negative friends." Yang replied. "You just made three friends and one enemy!" Too bad that didn't help Ruby, considering the fact she threw another pillow at her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

"Easier said than knowing it..." Ruby sighed again. Looking around the girls if she could find anyone she's familiar with, she actually found one. "Hey, isn't that Spinel?" She said as she saw her (who wore a black tank-top under a white plain oversize T-shirt that shows her right shoulder, and jeans shorts) writing something on her paper.

"Oh, hey it is. Let's go talk to her!" Yang smiled as she dragged her sister away from her mattress.

"Hey, Yang, don't pull me!" When Spinel hears the ranting coming closer, she stopped writing to see the sisters coming to her.

"Oh, it's you guys." Spinel spoke.

"Yo, Spinel. What are ya doin?" Yang asked her.

"Oh nothing much, just writing a letter to Gramps." Spinel replied.

"Ah, letting him know you're there?"

"Something like that..."

"What is your Gramps like?" Ruby asked curious.

"Well...I can say that he's a very grumpy old man, he's the one who trained me to become a fighter. He often rants a lot but he's a very good person once you get to know him." Spinel replied.

 _'I feel like that one is going to be a difficult task...'_ Ruby and Yang thought together.

"What about your parents?" Ruby asked. Spinel froze after she thought that question. All of the sudden, she began to sulk. The atmosphere began to hollow in this silent room, and Ruby and Yang felt like they stepped on a landmine.

"I...never knew any of them. My Grandfather is all I have left." She softly answered with a depressing tone before sulking again. Yep, definitely stepped on a landmine.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruby apologised as she bowed along with Yang.

"We regret that we brought it up!" Yang followed. "How about we just ask you where you live and we'll be over and done with the questions?!"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good!" Spinel stuttered a bit with the agreement. "Where do I want to begin..." It took a while to come up with something but she eventually got it. "I live in a small village called Bordin, and almost all of the people there are Huntsmen and Huntresses because they need to protect themselves from the danger of the Grimms."

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked interested.

"Yeah, but that means many people die because of it." Ruby expression became from excitement to shock to depression. Yang knew something like that was gonna pop up. Winning against the Grimm sometimes comes with a price and that is sacrificing. "I work in the village as a gravedigger since Gramps is one. I always help him dig graves for the ones who died protecting this village. It's sad, I know, but that's how it is in life. But don't feel too bad for them, they were happy the protected the village and that's all they care about."

"Wow, that's deep." yang commented after she finished her story. "Gravedigger, huh? I guess that's a good job, I guess..."

"I wish there's another to get rid of Grimm than just constantly fighting them over and over again." Ruby stated. "That way we don't have to have so many people die."

"Look, I said it's okay. I'm pretty happy with my job as it is. Don't worry about it."

"But-" Ruby was cut off when Yang covered her mouth with her entire arm as she held her under her shoulder.

"Okay, we'll leave you to your work. See ya!" Yang smiled as she left her with Ruby still struggling to get her off. Spinel just sweatdropped as she looks at Ruby in pity of the situation she's in. She sighed and went back to writing her letter to her grandfather.

 _Dear Gramps,_

 _It's me, Spinel. It's been a day since I've been at Beacon. There aren't many people here that I would be familiar with but there are some good people to at least talk to._

 _To be honest, when I arrived here, I was a little bit nervous because of so many people and how big the school was. But somehow, I feel like I can relax a bit since everything has been going smooth lately._

 _How are you feeling, by the way. I hope nothing bad has happen on your side. I'd be very worried if there was. Just let me know if you want to tell me anything, please be it by letter, please, coming over would be too much._

 _Don't worry, I will do my best here at Beacon. I promise I won't let you down._

 _Your granddaughter, Spinel Mist._

After finishing her letter, she placed it in an envelope, planning to send it tomorrow morning. As soon as she was about to call it a night and hit the hay, she heard some tinkering noises next her. It was Turquoise working on some kind of device. She wore a light blue and a couple of white big dots tank top with matching pyjama pants. From the looks of what she's doing, she seems to be inserting things inside the metal glass box.

"What are you doing?" Spinel asked curious. The girl flinched as she turned to her.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" She squeaked, "I thought I was going to break something!"

"S-Sorry about that. May I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh, this? Just something I like making; I'll show you." She took out a lightning Dust Crystal and placed it inside the glass box which was connected to a few wires inside the box. The moment she flipped the switch, the box began to turn on like lamp.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Spinel praised her.

"Thanks, they're pretty good when doing work at night. In fact, I have more of them." Turquoise spoke as she showed more of the same boxes she just made.

"Whoa..." Spinel commented surprised that she made so many of them. It'd take a mechanic to make some of those. Is she one?

"You want one? I have plenty of spares."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I'm Turquoise. What's your name?"

"Spinel."

"I hope we get to be friends, Spinel. You seem likable."

"I guess so..." Even though she just met her, she'll feel like she'll be fine with her sticking around.

"What in the world is going on here?!" A voice yelled out. The pair turned to see Weiss approaching Ruby and Yang after they talked to Blake who was reading her book quietly. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?!" The heiress scoffed as an argument began to take place.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Both Weiss and Yang yelled out to each other when both of their faces meet once more. Ruby was trying to shush them.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" The red-haired girl stated.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss shrugged in disbelief.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang scolded at Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss retorted.

"Should we stop them?" Turquoise said to Spinel.

"I'd rather not get involved into any arguments, so no thanks." Spinel replied. Before anyone else could say more words, a small but fast lightning strike went past the girls eyes and struck a wall, which almost made a hole through it. They looked at the black spot in shock before slowly turning to the opposite direction to see Peridot (Who doesn't wear pyjamas but just takes her shoes off and put flops on) who does not look like she's in a good mood.

"WILL THE LOT OF YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS AND LET! US! SLEEP!" She roared angrily with her eye twitching. The girls looked at her with shocked faces, never thinking that she would go that far into doing that sort of thing. After a few seconds, the grumbling girl laid back down to sleep in her mattress.

"...What the heck was th-?!" Yang was about to speak, but not before Blake blew out the candles.

* * *

 **Weiss's Entry Log: A 'great' start...**

 _Unbelievable! Just unbelievable! I was just doing fine on my first day at Beacon Academy, until some girl younger than me ruins my mood! And the worst part is that, she's not the only one who made me burst in anger! I thought this school was supposed to have people with absolute behaviours and discipline, especially to those with royal blood, not a school where young people can just attend for the sake of fun!_

 _Ugh! I just wish there were people who could at least respect me as a heiress and not mock me as an inferior. And I also hope there are some decent people of who I can talk to...like her. But enough about that, I need to be prepared for the entrance test. I can't let my family down not that I have finally reached here. I will let them know that I'm not a downgrade and will succeed for the sake of my birthright!_

 _...Even so, why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be involved in some massive trouble, tomorrow?_

* * *

 **GL: That's it for the chapter! Sorry it took so long, I just had to much things to do, especially when I got work on my hands. Regardless, we're off to a great start!**

 **To anyone here reading this, I cannot accept anymore OCs who are attending Beacon Academy, since we got eight new students here on the get-go. You're going to have to give them an entrance unrelated to the school. Sorry to break it up to you.**

 **I'll be making entry/audio logs on others for the sake of character development as well as hidden lore of Remnant and the characters in each chapter.**

 **Also, I may need your help here, you see. I'm not going to making team names using letters, so can you make any suggestions. Here are the names just so you don't forget who's who (Also, Amethyst and Obsidian are unavailable, due to different circumstances);**

Spinel  
Tanzanite  
Painite  
Malachite  
Lapis  
Turquoise  
Quartz  
Peridot

 **These are the names. I hope you can a team name for these names. I don't mind whatever students put in a four-man team. Good luck!**

 **Next will be the entrance ceremony! Also, I added a little bit of something in the previous chapter in which I forgot to put in as well as the OC description along with new gems.**

 **Also, I'll be making a complete review of RWBY, starting the next chapter where you'll be hearing my opinion on the anime so far, starting with the volumes first. It'll be good or bad, depending how I describe it, so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I'll also be taking Morganite and Tourmaline as my new OCs, sorry if you wanted it.**


End file.
